The Sky Is Yours
by spikeshunny
Summary: Rory/Jess. The second in the series. The sequel to Forces Of Nature, Rory finally moves to Philadelphia to be with Jess. Starting a new job, and meeting new people. Are they really ready to live together? LL and introducing new characters Matt/Cassie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**

**I have no affiliation with Gilmore Girls, CW or any other entity associated with this fabulous show. I just want to write what the writers ****didn't take into consideration. I thank you.**

**AN Thank you to all those reviewers that loved the story and insisted on a sequel, and i always cave into pressure lol This story is named from Jason Mraz's song I'm Yours. Are you ready ??**

* * *

Rory stood in the small intimated foyer, a glass of wine in held lightly in her hand. As she looked around the room and watched her colleagues enjoying themselves, she couldn't help but wonder that she was going to miss them.

Mike had surprised her with an extra special leaving party after one of the campaign speeches, looking over she saw him glance her way, raising her glass she smiled before taking a sip.

This was it she was finally going to Philadelphia to be with Jess, her bags were already packed. Mike nudges her shoulder and grinned.

"Pretty cool, huh?'

"Yes very cool Mike, thank you." Rory touched his arm.

"No trouble, I'm just happy we could give you a proper send off. I still can't believe you're going" Mike sighed and looked over at his colleagues laughing. The cell phone in Rory's hand began to vibrate; they both looked at the phone. Rory opened the phone and answered it, glancing at Mike who raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't even left yet and you're already checking up on me."

"I am not checking up on you, I just need some sort of time frame so that I can plan and ravish you." Rory giggled and blushed; Mike held up his hands and backed away playfully.

"I can't wait to be there, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"You haven't eight weeks is a very long time." Rory nodded silently.

A courier opened the door and scanned the crowd, a large arrangement of roses held in his hands.

"Oh those are for me I told that damn president, I would give him my answer soon." Mike shouted above the noise, causing everyone to laugh. The courier gave him an annoyed look and he cleared his throat and looked at the clipboard.

Mike turned to Rory who was still on her cell, signing the order he took the arrangement from his hands and made his way towards Rory.

"Fair lady, someone likes you." Mike held out the flowers.

"Oh my god, are those for me?" Rory asked putting down her glass on a nearby table.

"What's going on?" Jess queried.

"Someone just sent me flowers." Rory lifted the phone higher to her ear.

"Flowers huh? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Jess, I honestly don't know who they're from." Rory looked in the arrangement and picked up the card that was lying there.

_'Soon you'll be all mine'_

_Love Jess_

Rory gasped and held the card to her chest, looking at the dozen long stemmed roses.

"Jess Mariano." He heard her stern voice over the line and grinned against the phone.

"You like them?"

"I love them." Rory leant forward and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Rory? Here" Mike handed her the velvet box that was in the roses.

Rory carefully took the box from Mike's hand, slowly opening to see what was inside.

"A key?" She took it from inside the box.

"Yes a key for our apartment." Jess waited and heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "Too much?"

"No, not too much. Just, I'm adjusting."

Jess sat at the large window in his apartment looking out into the street below, he was eager to have Rory live with him. They would find places to read while going to her favorite coffee house, or just spend a lazy day glancing at each other.

"You are aware of how serious I am?"

"I'm beginning to; I'm serious about this too."

"Good." Jess sighed and moved from the window to sit on the couch.

"Hey how did you know I'd be here you know for the delivery?" Rory enquired.

"Ah well you see, I have my ways, plus I have an insider there."

"I love you."

Jess smiled against the phone.

"I'm never gonna get tired of you saying, but I do love you." Rory looked up to see Mike making gagging noises, smacking him lightly as he passed her drink back to her.

"Okay well I have to get back, work is a calling." Rory took a sip of her drink.

"Okay bye." Jess closed the phone and smiled as he threw it on the couch.

"You two are becoming highly nauseous you know that, and I can't believe he still doesn't know you're going to surprise him."

"Nope it's all part of my evil plan, I'm glad I got the key. Didn't fancy, banging on his door at 3 in the morning."

Rory placed the key quietly in the lock and turned the handle, she placed her suitcase on the floor next to the couch. Slipping her shoes off and leaving them next to her suitcase, she padded through the apartment. Opening the bedroom door carefully she watched him snore lightly, the light of the moon illuminating his bare back.

Stepping further into the bedroom she unclipped her hair letting it fall around her shoulders, removing her clothes and placing them on the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Slipping into the bed beside him Rory watched him sleep his hair falling across his forehead; brushing the hair away from his head she kissed him on the cheek.

Jess mumbled when he felt the soft touch on his cheek, nestling further into the pillows.

"Jess, wake up." Rory leaned forward and whispered into his ear, and kissing his lobe.

Rory frowned, finding waking up Jess more difficult than she anticipated. Smiling to herself she leaned closer and kissed his lips, her tongue tracing the bottom pillow of his lip. Jess felt lips pressing against his own, nervous kisses.

"Rory." He mumbled his eyes slowly opening.

"Surprise." She whispered as he woke up.

"Rory! Your here." Jess grinned and grabbed Rory closer kissing the laughter from her mouth.

"I missed you, in fact I'm willing to ignore the fact that you lied to me." Jess raised his eyebrow and Rory laid down next to him.

"Oh shush. You love it; I need a shower after all that travelling." Rory climbed out of the bed, and padded around the bedroom towards the door.

Jess followed her every step as she left the bedroom, the sway of her hips enticing him. Pulling back the covers he jumped out of the bed, Rory's giggles heard throughout the apartment.

Rory sat up in bed watching Jess getting ready; buttoning his shirt he looked over and smirked.

"I can see that dirty look in your eye Gilmore."

"Me! I'll have you know I was thinking of what to have for breakfast." Rory tapped her finger against her chin.

"Huh." Jess turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair away from her face.

"You still gonna come into the bookstore?"

"Yep, now that I'm sleeping with the co-owner I was actually hoping to get a discount or maybe even special credit." Jess smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure we can organize a repayment plan."

Rory smiled up at him and kissed him, he moved to break the kiss but Rory placed her arms around his neck. He moved to stand up and she grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back onto the bed for another kiss.

"I have to get to the bookstore." He mumbled against her lips.

Rory took the opportunity and gently forced her tongue into his mouth, closing his eyes Jess knelt back onto the bed.

"Alright, ten more minutes." He reluctantly agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN thank you to all that reviewed it's nice to see people accepting the sequel, i had this weird thought that maybe we could put this into a series. But then i though nah that's crazy! **

* * *

Jess opened the door and breezed through dropping his shoulder bag behind the counter, holding his hands up in defeat as Matt tapped on his watch.

"I know I got held up."

"Jess you never get held up, you're exactly where you need to be when you'll say you'll be there." Jess waved him off.

"What's wrong with you? You're glowing."

"I've been running." Jess argued.

"Oh she's back isn't she?"

Jess scoffed and buried his head in a book, trying to keep the smile of his face as Matt nodded knowingly.

Rory opened the closet not quite sure what she was expecting, only to be surprised when she saw half the closet space empty. Grinning she opened her suitcase and started the task of unpacking her things.

"Expecting someone?" Jess looked up to see Matt staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

"No, why?"

"Well because ever couple of minutes your eyes glance at the door." Jess stared blankly at his face before hiding a smirk.

"Just eager to have customers."

"Yeah right, you know she won't go anywhere."

"You think so, I know Rory it'll only be a matter of time before she gets bored." Jess stared at the computer his face sullen.

"Well from what you've told me, it was her that made the move. It was also her that told the rich grandparents, if you don't realize now I guess you never will. Speaking of which." Jess looked up to see Matt's thumb pointing to the now opened door Rory had just entered, Jess smirked and walked from behind the counter.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"So you all done?"

"Unpacked my clothes, and my books, shampoos in the bathroom. Toothbrush is by the sink oh and my shoes now occupy the bottom half of your closet." Rory ticked off each item with her fingers, her head raised.

"So that means you're officially moved in?" Jess brushed a stand of hair away from her face.

"Yep. So if you were to kick me out now, there may be a problem. It would take me a while to get packed." Rory joked.

"Rory!" She looked over Jess's shoulder to see Matt wave.

"Matt hi, How's those wedding arrangements?" Matt rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his face.

"Well they're on hold at the moment; most of places are booked up. Cassie wants to get married outside in the fresh air she said; unfortunately her parents think that's a great idea." Matt grumbled.

"I may have just the idea you need; can you two come over tonight?"Jess turned to her amused at her excitement.

"Jess, where's the wine opener thingy?"

"In the drawer." Jess turned his head towards the kitchen.

"I'm looking but I can't find it." Rolling his eyes he stood up, leaving Matt and Cassie in the living room.

Jess came up behind her and grabbed her waist; gasping out loud she suddenly smiled as he kissed her hair. Moving a few utensils he picked up the offending item and handed it to her.

"I'm hopeless; I can't even navigate around the kitchen. And the kitchen is my domain; it's where they the coffee is."

"Of course you can navigate; you know the toaster is by the coffee machine. The pop tarts are in the cupboard above the toaster, and the ice cream is in the fridge." She smiled and began to open the bottle; Jess's hands gripped her waist tighter.

Rory closed her eyes and let Jess glide his fingers along the column of her throat, moving her hair away from her neck. Placing soft kisses on the side and the back of her neck, she turned around quickly in his arms. Kissing him hard, her hands grasping the front of his t-shirt, his hands now in her hair.

"Why can't I keep my hands off you?"

"I'm just irresistible I guess." Rory deadpanned causing Jess to scoff.

"Hey guys, the foods here." Matt shouted from the living room. Jess groaned against her neck, Rory grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Rory held her laptop in her hands and came back into the living room, and sat next to Jess. "I have an idea that might work with the wedding."

Matt and Cassie looked at Rory before glancing at Jess who just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"My mom was a manger for a small we don't like to call it B&B, but more of a country inn, and I know you're having trouble getting somewhere. So." Rory turned the laptop on the coffee table to face Matt and Cassie who suddenly leaned forward.

"Matt, look at that." Cassie pointed to the slideshow.

"Where is this place?"

"It's where I grew up, it's Star's Hollow in Connecticut. It has a lake with this gorgeous bridge; my mum now co-owns an inn called the Dragonfly. But as far as I know you can still use the grounds, and they have this gorgeous tree overlooking the lake." Jess looked up suddenly and shifted in his seat.

"No, not there."

"What? Why?" Rory turned to Jess confusion on her face.

"Because, look they can have their pictures in the gazebo in the town square." Jess argued.

"Jess come on, everyone has their wedding pictures take at the Independence."

"Whatever." Jess waved his hand and stood up and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door.

Matt looked at the closed door and frowned, before looking over at a confused Rory.

"Cass, we better get going. Can you get us a copy of those pictures Rory?"

"Of course." She smiled faintly her eyes still on the closed bedroom door.

Rory watched them leave closing the door quietly, before she stood up and made her way to the bedroom. Opening the door she saw Jess sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark, cautiously she entered the room and sat down next to him.

"You know you have the whole brooding expression down." She smiled and then frowned when he didn't move. "Jess, talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about exactly why did you blow up in there, in front of your friends?" Jess stared at his feet.

"Is it because of the wedding idea? I just wanted to get along with your friends; you know include myself in your life."

"You are in my life Rory."

"Okay, then why did you storm out? Is it because it's Star's Hollow?" Jess rubbed his head in agitation.

"No."

Then why?" Jess stood up and paced the floor in front of her, Rory watched him walk back and forth. "Damn it Jess! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because of the tree!" Jess shouted his hands rose above his head.

"The tree?"

"Did you read the book at all? You know what that damn tree represents, it's you and me. I always thought it would be us getting..." Jess stopped suddenly afraid he let too much out too soon.

"Jess of course I know about the tree, it was the first time I kissed you. Even remember why, you were standing so hopeful and it felt like you moved back for me. "

Rory smiled as she remembered that afternoon. Jess sat down next to her and held her hand his thumb caressing the skin.

"Rory that tree is an integral part of you and me, and I guess I'm selfish I don't want anyone else to have that."

"Okay, I get it. The tree is out."

Jess awoke to sound of heels running across the floor; he sat up and rubbed his eyes watching Rory pull the skirt around her hips. Her shirt was half buttoned and her jacket on one shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me? My first day and I'm late, this is terrible. I'm gonna be fired and I will have to move back to Connecticut, and work for Taylor!"

Jess covered a laugh with a cough and adjusted himself against the pillow watching her fight to slip into her shoes.

"What's so funny?" Rory stood at the bottom of the bed her hands on her hips.

"Check your watch."

"Check my watch is that special Philly talk for chill out." Rory picked up her watch and looked at the time.

"It's 6.15 why does my watch say 6.15 am?"

"Because I set the alarm clock forward an hour, if you remember we had a late night." Jess waggled his eyebrows suggestively and sat up just in time to see Rory flying at him with the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A semi longish chapter today, i will pre warn you in future chapter we will have angst, not too much tho. And introduction to a new character which i hope you will lik RR **

* * *

Rory adjusted herself in her seat, and stared at the large piles of files on her new desk. Two hours into the job and she was already given five assignments, she picked up the first file and searched the contents.

A hand slid onto the desk and Rory glanced at the black nail polish, her glance moved upward until she caught the face of the person perched on the end of her desk.

A woman with black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen looked back at her.

"New person?"

"Yes." Rory sat back and looked at the woman in front of her.

"I'm Jude, no Beatles references if you please." She held up her hand.

"Rory, that's me." She held out her hand and shook Jude's.

"Interesting name, I cover mostly political bios things like that. Plus I know where they keep the coffee." She winked at Rory.

"Coffee is definitely what I need."

"Has anyone shown you around?" Jude moved from her desk and stood by her chair, and Rory nodded.

"But have they shown you the hotspots."

Rory and Jude walked down the long corridor, passing desks of journalists along the way.

"To the left and down the six flights of stairs is the press room, big machines, lots of paper. This door right here." Jude turned the handle to open the door."Is the copying room, this is where you will find Barry who is researching sleep deprivation."

Rory lifted her hand to wave as Barry yawned from the corner of the room, closing the door they carried on down the corridor to the cafeteria.

"So what's your story?" Jude opened the door allowing Rory to enter.

"No story really,"

"Come on were trying to bond here." Handing her a cup of black coffee, before pouring her own.

"Okay, grew up in a small town in Connecticut. Graduated from Yale, and worked on the Obama campaign before moving to Philadelphia."

"But why here?" Rory sipped her coffee.

"Well Philadelphia is next big political city next to Washington." Rory looked up to see Jude looking at her. "Plus there's someone here."

"Alright now were getting to it, so is he cute?" Rory blushed slightly and held the cup in her hands.

"He is cute, met him when I was seventeen, we broke up or rather he moved away. We recently got back together, and I moved in with him. What about you?" Rory pointed to the wedding band on her finger, Jude looked down and moved the band around her finger with her thumb.

"His name was Jason, and he was killed in action about a year and a half ago."

"Oh Jude I'm so sorry." Rory touched her arm and sighed.

"Thanks, I met him when I was sixteen and we spent ten great years together, I wouldn't change that." She smiled faintly and they drank in silence.

Rory closed the apartment door with a groan and shuffled the files in her arms, dropping her bag on the floor. Jess walked in from the kitchen wiping his hands with a towel

"Hey. Uh, homework on the first day?" He kissed her lips and grabbed the files from her arms and placed them on the coffee table.

"Homework would have been easy, but this. My first assignment is to run a bio that will coincide with a senator's interview." Jess rubbed the small of her back in slow circles, while she leaned against his shoulder.

"So other than that, first day was okay?"

"Yeah, I met a girl called Jude. Reminded me of Lane, we were just chatting and then I opened my mouth when I spotted her wedding ring." Jess steered Rory towards the couch and lifted her feet on his lap, removing her shoes slowly.

"And then she explained her husband had been killed in action in Iraq."

"You weren't to know." Jess pressed hard on the ball of her foot.

"Still I feel awful." Jess tapped her feet and lifted her legs so that he could get up from the couch. Picking up the phone she quickly dialed her mother's house, as Jess went back into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Lorelai picked up the phone and carried on up the stairs.

"Hi mom."

"Oh my daughter, how is Philadelphia? How's that boy treating you?" Lorelai grabbed her shawl and went back downstairs to see Luke walk through the front door.

"Great actually, he's in the kitchen making dinner."

"We have chosen right, boys that can cook. I've yet to persuade Luke to cook naked." Rory smirked when she heard Luke shout in the background.

"That's an image I'd rather not think about, though come to think of it Jess naked."

"No, that's an image I can't get out of my head." Rory laughed imagining her mother covering her prying eyes.

"What? I'm talking to Rory."

"What's up? Are you guys going out?" She heard her mother's gasp on the phone.

"Luke, it's a ring." Rory lifted her legs on the couch and sat forward.

"What! Mom what's happening?" The phone crackled and Rory listened trying to find out what was happening.

"Honey, I think you just got yourself a new daddy."

"Huh? Oh my god. Ring me back."

"I will."

"I mean it ring me back."

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

Rory threw the phone down next to her and ran to the kitchen, jumping in the door way Jess looked up.

"You'll never guess what happened?"

"Britney Spears shaved her hair again." Rory frowned.

"Jess." He stopped what he was doing and patiently waited.

"Luke just proposed."

"You're marrying my Uncle, but you love me." He cried his arms outstretched.

"Jess be serious, he proposed to my mom. That means we'll be related, we can't possibly have sex now." Jess's smile dropped from his face and he ran after his girlfriend the diner forgotten.

Matt rang the doorbell a second time and frowned, hearing the screams from inside he banged loudly on the door. The door opened to find a bare-chested Jess, turning to Cassie he smirked.

Rory looked up from behind the couch, her face flushed. Standing up she pulled the hem of her T-shirt passed her thighs and hurriedly ran to the bedroom. Matt nodded his head knowingly.

"Pre sex games, I remember those." Cassie smacked his arm

"Yes Mathew what can I do for you?"

"Matthew is it; did we spoil your fun?" Matt pushed jess by the shoulder and entered the apartment. Rory returned a few minutes later dressed in jeans, her hair in a ponytail.

"The reason were here, is because we were wondering Rory if you can speak to you mom about September 17th." Cassie sat next to her.

"Wow, you fixed the date? Okay well let me call her now." Rory grabbed the phone and dialed her mother.

Matt leaned forward and nudged Jess with shoulder.

"So when are you going to ask Rory?" Jess looked at Matt and then over at Rory.

"Knock it off."

"Sure mom, I'll talk to you soon." Ending the call she put the phone down back on the table. "Jess, Luke wants you to call him."

Rory knelt on her knees and grabbed her notepad from her bag, jotting down the date.

"The date is fine, but she will need you to go and check out the grounds. If you go for the weekend you can get all the tentative arrangements done, plus with Sookie as the chef, unless you prefer your own caterer."

"Oh I didn't think of that." Cassie looked at the notepad nervously.

"Don't worry, let's make the list. I've helped my mom with many weddings, and we can sort out almost everything."

"Rory did you get any milk?" Jess looked in the refrigerator.

"Oh Jess I forgot."

"Great, I know that you work and I do too, if I knew I could have grabbed some one the way home."

"I said I was sorry." Rory turned her head from the couch watching as Jess stomped around the apartment.

Grabbing her sneakers she slipped them on her feet, grabbing her keys she slammed the door behind her.

She remembered that there was an all night store a block away from the apartment, running across the street. Jess heard the door slam and walked into the living room, dropping his head he cursed himself for being stupid and letting her wander out late at night.

Rory sat on the steps outside the apartment building the cold carton of milk, causing her skin to numb. There was bound to be things that annoyed Jess, and although yes it was her fault she forgot to get milk when he asked. She wondered if they really could live together.

Sighing to herself she pushed herself from the steps and took the stairs to their apartment. As soon as she entered the apartment and saw jess waiting on the couch, her anger flared up again. She walked straight to the kitchen and slammed the carton on the work top, knowing Jess was standing in the doorway.

"Milk." She muttered

"Rory."

"Look I work and its fine, I said before things that I do will annoy the hell out of you. "

"I know I was there."

Rory stared blankly at him before she left the kitchen, Jess looked at the carton of milk, picking it up he placed it in the refrigerator.

Rory closed her eyes when she heard the bedroom door open, her body dipped slightly when she felt him climb into bed his arm cautiously wrapping around her waist. She held onto his hand and pulled it against her chest.

"Maybe when we run out of anything, and whoever is the last person home get's a call saying we've ran out of something."

Rory licked her lips and realized that Jess was making an effort, relationships were all about compromise. She loved Jess and she wanted to make this work, when they argued it felt a lot like when they had first met.

"I like that idea." He snuggled further against her back and kissed her hair.

Jess sat in front of his laptop at the table, occasionally sipping the Earl Grey tea Rory had made for him. Rory was sat on the couch her knees tucked into her chest as she read; every so often her eyes would glance up at Jess only to have him watching her.

The phone rang and Jess picked it up, placing his cup back down on the table.

"Hello."

"Jess!"

"Hey, Lorelai." Rory looked up from her book, her arm resting on the back of the couch.

"I need to ask you, well you and Rory if you're doing anything this weekend? So that you can come to Star's Hollow." Jess held the phone against his chest.

"Your mom wants to know, if we can make it into town next weekend?"

"Yeah sure, what's the occasion?" Rory climbed off the couch walked over and stood behind Jess.

"Yeah we can make it, any particular reason?"

"Well it's my engagement party." Rory placed her hands around his neck and began kissing him across his throat.

"Sure." Jess swallowed watching Rory move to the front of him and sat astride his lap her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, that's great." Rory's hand reached under his T-shirt and sucked in a breath. "Can I talk to Rory?" Jess breathed out a sigh of relief and passed the phone to Rory.

"Hey mom."

"So next weekend is the engagement party, and I really want you guys to be there."

"Don't worry; I have next Friday off anyway so we can travel down Thursday night." Rory gasped as Jess's tongue hit the curve of her neck. His hands gripped her hips tighter; closing her eyes she gripped the back of his hair.

"Honey? Are you and Jess making whoopee?" Rory's eyes snapped open and she pushed against Jess's chest.

"No!"

"Yes you were, alright call me later." Lorelai laughed as she finished the call.

"That's your fault." Rory smacked his chest "My mother thinks we were having sex."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that is still enjoying this story, i'm usually pretty slow in the updates but reviews tend to help speed it on. I always hated when authors took like a year to update, anyway disclaimer is on Chaper1. And is everyone ready for the calm before the storm. Message to Melissa, i'm always crap at writing the pr0n, plus i write this while i'm work and knowing my luck the time i write a real saucy chapter my boss will look over my shoulder lol RR**

* * *

Rory exhaled loudly as they passed the Hartford sign, Jess glanced over at Rory who was now looking out of the window. 

"Rory? You okay."

"Yeah, it's just coming back you know."

"I know I shouldn't ask this but, any regrets about moving?" Rory turned in her seat facing him.

"How can you ask that Jess, the only thing I regret is saying no the first time." Jess reached and held her hand as they turned off for Hartford.

Jess slowly pulled the car into the driveway, and parked behind Lorelai's jeep. Rory saw her mother open the door and rushed out of the car leaving the door open; Lorelai ran down the steps into the yard and hugged her daughter.

Lorelai broke the embrace and grabbed Rory and Jess by the elbows pulling them into the house.

"So tell me about living in Philadelphia?" Lorelai poured Rory her second cup of coffee before sitting down.

Lorelai sat and watched as her daughter glanced over at Jess and happily talked about Philadelphia, and her job.

"How, about some dinner?" Lorelai pushed back her chair with a scrape.

"Lukes?" Rory looked over at Jess.

"Lukes." He agreed.

What usually would take them five minutes to walk from the house to the center of town, in fact took thirty minutes. Rory would be stopped every so often by various town members, including Miss Patty and Babette.

"Rory, glad to see you back." Rory looked up to Kirk crossing the street towards them.

"Thanks Kirk." Jess squeezed her hand.

"So, are you here long?"

"Um, a couple of days." Jess nudged Rory on her arm.

"I'm wasting here, right before your very eyes." Jess muttered.

Rory smiled and patiently listened to Kirk rambling about his latest get quick scheme, to become famous. Lorelai groaned under her breath, how her daughter could be so polite.

"Okay, we can talk later." Jess pulled Rory away from Kirk, Lorelai desperately trying to keep the grin from her face.

"That was very rude."

"I don't care, I'm hungry. And sorry but I just saved you from his one man cage routine, in fact you should be thanking me." Holding on to his hand she smirked, Lorelai opened the door to the diner, and held it open for Rory and Jess.

"Luke, coffee is badly needed oh and burgers."

Luke looked up and smiled warmly noticing who was behind Lorelai; he stepped from behind the counter and enveloped Rory in a hug.

"It's so good to see you Luke." Rory smiled against his broad shoulder.

Rory broke the embrace and stood back as Luke and Jess stared blankly at each other, before awkwardly hugging each other.

"You look good Jess."

"Well she takes care of me." He looked over at Rory who turned away blushing.

The diner was closed early, the four occupants sharing a quiet dinner with mild annoying conversation. Luke bit into his sandwich trying to cover the amused grin on his face

"Can we please stop talking about the beaking, Jeez." Jess stabbed his fork into the fries on Rory's plate and placed it on his own.

"So where is the party being held?" Rory changed the subject.

Lorelai sat up in her chair and grabbed Luke's arm her excitement, at the thought of an impending party.

"In the square on Saturday night, DJ Kirk provides the music. And Sookie is cooking all the food."

"Sounds good." Rory stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"Oh great, even my daughter finds my conversational skills boring."

"Don't take it personal, I've been overloaded with work."

"Honey, maybe they are working you too hard."

"Nah, I'm enjoying the job."

"What about living with him?" Luke directed him thumb towards Jess, who had taken a bite of his burger.

"I think you underestimate Jess, he cooks I watch. He cleans I watch that too, in fact he's the one that looks after me." Rory smiled.

"Anyone else feel nauseous, with the sudden overdose of sugar?" Lorelai stuck her fork on Luke's plate and picked up the coleslaw to dump it on her own plate.

"I agree I'm vetoing this conversation." Jess grumbled.

"Oh sweetie pie, you love it when I call you nick names especially when…" Rory leaned towards Jess's ear and whispered.

"Ah, were out of coffee refill anyone?"Jess quickly moved from his seat and went behind the counter.

"You're bad to the bone." Lorelai giggled over the table

"Learnt from the best." Rory replied with a smile.

Jess rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled on a T-shirt, before walking out of the bedroom.

"Morning sunshine." Lorelai turned from the refrigerator and placed the milk on the dinner table.

"Morning." Jess sat at the table, his chin resting in his hand.

"If you're looking for Rory, she headed up to the Independence to take some pictures for your friends." Jess nodded and grabbed the glass of Orange juice Lorelai offered him.

Taking a small sip he was aware that Lorelai was looking at him, nervous she held the glass between his fingers.

"Jess, I want to talk about you and Rory."

"Okay. Is this one of those conversations, treat my daughter right. Or else I come after you with the family axe." Lorelai smiled.

"That would have been the exact conversation before I saw Rory this weekend, but she's happy. I haven't seen her like this with anyone else."

"Well thanks I think." Jess smirked and stood up walking back into the bedroom.

"Lorelai, you suck." She muttered into her coffee.

Rory stood by the lake and lifted the camera, to take a view of the lake. She had already been around the bridge and the grounds, dropping her camera she spotted Jess sitting under the tree. Smiling she placed the camera back in her bag and made her way over.

"Morning."

"Hey." He looked up and threw away the blade of grass that was wrapped around his thumb.

"I thought I would take some pictures for Matt and Cassie." Kneeling down in front of him.

"Good idea." His hand touched the tip of her fingers that were resting on her lap.

"What's wrong? You seem a little glum." She moved her hand to cup his cheek.

"Are you really happy Rory?" She frowned at his question.

"What kind of question is that?"Jess shrugged his shoulders in reply "Jess I'm happy were together, you have got to stop doubting this. Aren't you happy?" He kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's not going to work this time."

"Yes I'm happy, I just don't want to hold you back if you wanted something different."

"Jess, this is what I want." She waved the space between them. "You and me the way it should have been." Jess smiled and pulled her forward to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Have you seen where we are?" Rory raised her head to see the leaves of the tree dancing in the breeze.

"Of course I remember, first awkward kiss. Which I clearly, remember you pulled away way to fast."

"Okay, let's see who pulls away first." She joked.

Rory slipped on her shoes and stepped into the kitchen, Luke and Jess sat at the table.

"You look lovely Rory." Luke smiled and adjusted the tie that felt way too tight.

"Oh this old thing, thanks Luke." She giggled and smoothed down the blue material of her new dress.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Lorelai so long." Luke pushed his chair away and left the kitchen.

"He's right, you know, you look nice." Rory smiled and noticed Jess was wearing a tie.

"I see we finally got you to wear one." Jess looked down at his tie and adjusted the knot causing it to loosen slightly.

"Mom, we'll meet you there." Rory grabbed Jess's hand and pulled out of the front door.

Rory stood in the square watching her mother and Luke dance, Jess stood behind her and handed her drink.

"They look happy don't they?" Rory turned her face and looked up at Jess.

"Yeah they do."

Lorelai moved her arm tighter around Luke's shoulder, glancing at Rory and Jess.

"She is happy isn't she?" Luke shifted his head to see where Lorelai was looking.

"I didn't actually think he could, his past experience made me believe that he would hurt her again. But I guess I was wrong." Luke kissed Lorelai softly her cheek resting against his.

"They would make such beautiful kids, don't you think?"

"Are you getting broody?" Lorelai frowned and then hide her smile.

"Jess? Dance with me?" Rory grabbed the drink from his hand, placing on a nearby table.

Jess held her waist as she moved closer and placed her hands around him, their foreheads almost touching. For all the people that didn't know both couples, it was hard to decipher who was the engaged couple.

Rory yawned as they walked back to the house, Jess stopping off every couple of moments to kiss her breath away. Rory closed her bedroom door behind them , moving towards Jess she kissed his chin before she pulled on his tie.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Jess raised his eyebrows.

"You look really good in blue, real good." She grinned, his hand creeping under the hem of her dress.

"Duly, noted." Jess rolled his eyes her hands reaching inside his zipper.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN, This is a long chapter to cover you for the weekend, this is the angsty part of the story were coming up to.** **As always thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. There is an old boyfriend that comes up i never liked him on the show i always though he was a prick.  
**

* * *

Rory wiped the tear away from her face, with her finger. Her mother stood at the car, as Jess climbed in the other side.

"I'll see you soon, we always have the phone."

"Okay, bye mom." Rory sniffed and waved as Jess backed the car out of the makeshift driveway.

Jess glanced at Rory as they drove down the highway, away from Star's Hollow. Rory hadn't said a word since they had left her face blank, the only occasional sniff and heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" Rory turned to Jess and fixed a smile on her face.

"I'm fine."

Rory woke up the next day early, and left the apartment careful not to wake Jess. Once he woke up he called her on her cell phone only to get her voicemail, sighing he threw the phone on the couch before he left for the bookstore.

Rory listened to her voice mail and the worried message from Jess. She groaned at her phone and lowered her head banging the phone against her forehead.

"You know, it's clinically proven you lose brain cells doing that." Rory looked up to see Jude looking down at her amused.

"Yeah, I read that somewhere." Rory set her cell phone on her desk.

"Okay, you have clearly mistaken the sarcastic comment. What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, it's just I went home over the weekend. And I don't know it's just left me in a kind of a funk."

"Homesick huh?" Jude moved and sat on the edge of Rory's desk.

"Something, like that."

"How about we get out of here and go for a coffee?"

Rory opened the door to the apartment and dropped her keys on the table; Jess looked up from his laptop. Rory cautiously walked over to Jess and stood behind his chair. Jess sighed loudly and closed the laptop, pushing his chair back slightly causing Rory to step back. Silently walking through the apartment, to the bathroom, before closing the door behind him.

Rory changed into sweats and a T-shirt and climbed into the bed, turning to her side. She heard Jess enter the room and climb into the bed, his back against hers.

"Jess?" Rory turned and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Can we not, I'm tired."

"Okay…I don't know what's wrong with me." She whispered against his neck.

Jess closed his eyes in pain, he could hear the desperation in her voice and he wanted nothing more than to take whatever she was feeling away from her.

"You have to talk to me; this isn't ever going to work if we don't talk about things."

"I know." She agreed.

Rory filled the coffee pot with water and set the pancakes on the plates, looking up she noticed Jess in the doorway scratching his head.

"You cooked?" Rory smirked as she passed the plate to him.

"It's the only thing I can cook; Luke taught me when I started college." Jess bit into the pancake and hummed his agreement.

"Alright you're fed; I have to get ready for work." Rory placed the pan in the sink and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Jess grabbed her wrist suddenly to pull her in his lap; he kissed her on her mouth.

"You taste like syrup." His hand cupping her cheek, he kissed her.

Rory typed furiously on her computer, this week's deadline nearing closer. Her phone rang and she grabbed the receiver holding it between her chin and shoulder.

"Rory Gilmore."

"Is that the same Rory Gilmore that broke my heart?" Rory stopped typing suddenly and held the phone with her hand.

"Mike?"

"The one and only, so Gilmore how is the newspaper business?"

"A lot busier than the magazine business, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I thought while I was in town, I thought I would look you up."

"Wait! You're here, in Philadelphia?" Rory jumped in her chair, excited that she may be able to see her friend.

"Yes so can you and Jess meet me for dinner?"

"I'll have to check with Jess, but I'd love to. Is Sarah here with you?" There was silence on the other end.

"Well no, we broke up. Seems I was hit with the commitment hammer and she kind of wasn't." Rory pushed her lip over the phone, feeling sorry for him.

"Hey, how about I bring a friend?" She heard Mike scoff over the phone.

"Don't try and match make Rory."

"Me! I would do no such thing."

As it were Rory was right and very pleased with the way the dinner was progressing, Jude and Mike had clicked in a way that reminded her of the first time she met Jess. As she glanced over at her boyfriend, his raised his glass.

"Touche." He mouthed before taking a drink.

Rory stood by the window in the apartment, and looked out onto the street below. From her viewpoint she could Jess washing his car, his T-shirt rising with every movement.

Six months they had been living together, and everything was going good. She had traits he hated and in turn she knew to leave him in his solitude while he was writing, he also knew he couldn't start a conversation while her head was in a book.

They complimented each other, she would grab a cup and he would pour the coffee. She wondered often if it would have been like this when he asked her the first time, or was it better to have waited until they were mature enough.

Matt and Cassie's wedding was nearing closer, every minor detail was arranged. Arrangements to visit Star's Hollow that weekend were made, and Lorelai was to show them around. Her mother had also surprised her by finally setting a date for her and Luke's wedding, Rory had no hesitation in accepting maid of honor.

Rory was nervous about going home for the weekend, it would be the first time she would see her grandparents since that fateful dinner. Lorelai had saved the four of them rooms at the Dragonfly; so that they could Rory could show them around the town.

The phone rang interrupting Rory's thoughts, picking it up she pressed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hey Ace." Rory stopped and sat down on the couch slowly.

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my methods." He breathed into the phone.

"Logan, what do you want?"

"Alright, we'll play it formal; I have a proposition for you." Rory looked towards the door panicked when she heard shuffling.

"I'm done accepting proposals from you."

"Why the defensive voice?"

""Logan, I haven't got time to play these games."

"Now Ace, I know you're curious. And I know for a fact you will meet me, so I will contact you with a time and place." The phone clicked and the dial tone echoed loudly in her ear, Jess leaned towards her and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek.

And that's where Rory found herself two days later, waiting for Logan outside the newspaper building during her lunch break.

Looking at her watch for what seemed like the tenth time in the space of five minutes, she saw him standing on the sidewalk.

"Ace, you look amazing."

"Cut to the chase, what's this about?" she asked frustrated that she was standing here this long.

"Direct I miss that, alright my father wants to see you."

Rory stood on the sidewalk a picture of confused in her expression, but curiosity always got the better of her. Holding her purse strap tighter on her shoulder she followed Logan to his car, Jess dashed across the street hoping to surprise Rory. He stopped on the street when he saw Rory get in the car with her ex boyfriend.

Rory entered the apartment and flicked on the light switch, a little concerned that the apartment was in darkness. Jess was sat at the small dinner table by the window, a cigarette held loosely in his mouth.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"How long has it been going on Rory?" She dropped her bag on the couch and stood in front of him.

"I don't understand."

"How long have you been cheating on me with him?" Even the sentence tasted worse than the nicotine that was permanently lodged in his throat.

"I'm not cheating."

"Alright, well how come I see you today, with him."

"Who?" Rory was getting more annoyed with his awkward questions, but she couldn't stop the sudden dip in her stomach.

"Him. Logan the ex boyfriend, I saw the both of you today."

"He called me first asking to meet him, he offered me a job." Jess finally looked up into her eyes.

"A job! So that's it then you're just going to take the job and leave."

"I haven't decided yet, what's wrong with you? I hate this jealousy you have." Rory shouted , the tears running down her face.

"It looks like your still deciding, don't worry I'll help you out by leaving you alone." Walking past her he slammed the door behind him.

It wasn't until a full day later he returned to the apartment to talk only to find her gone.

Rory stared at her phone ignoring the flashing caller display, rejecting the call she threw it back down on the couch.

"You know you'll have to speak to him sooner or later." Rory looked up to see her mother handing her a cup of coffee, she gratefully took it and held it in her hands.

"He's the one that needs to cool down, I haven't done anything wrong. He was the one that jumped to conclusions." Rory sipped on the hot coffee, the numbness of her lips nothing to the numb feeling in her body.

"Huh, I know I'm probably going to get the silent treatment for saying this."

"But?"

"But honey, you kept something from Jess. And you may not think it's a big thing but to him it probably is; now I'm not telling you what to do but you have to think about this from his side."

Lorelai stopped and looked at the phone that was now suddenly ringing, sighing she picked it up.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai stared at her daughter, while Rory turned her head to look somewhere else. "Sure, I'll pass it on, just give it time Jess." She pressed the end call button and sat next to her daughter, placing her hand on her knee.

"Rory, you're going to have to bit the bullet and call him back." Rory shifted and split the cup of coffee on her knee, jumping up from the couch she slammed the cup down on the coffee table.

"Yeah I'll call him, when Emily Gilmore does the Macarena." Rory slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Lorelai stood in front of the reception desk, and smiled at the guests that had just checked in, Michel standing sorting through the mail.

"Michel go speak to the Hathaway's." She leaned backwards her smile fixed on her face.

"No."

"You apologize it was your mistake."

"I have suddenly lost the ability to speak English." He deadpanned.

"Do it now, or else I will make sure you on duty on Brett's birthday." Lorelai turned and gave Michel her most famous withering stare.

"Fine, but I won't smile." Michel stamped his foot and left reception in search of the Hathaway's.

Lorelai looked up when she heard the excitable couple step through the entrance, closely followed by a disgruntled Jess. Lorelai nervously looked towards the dining room, hoping that there wasn't going to be a scene.

"Jess, great to see you." Lorelai stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "This must be Cassie and Matt?"

"Yeah sorry, these are my friends."

Rory left the dining room smiling at the guests as she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the reception area.

"Rory!" Cassie grinned.

"Cassie, Matt I see you found us." Hugging them both, she smiled. "Um, I'll talk to you guys later I have to be somewhere."

Rory rushed from reception to the kitchen without a backward glance, leaving Jess to stand there dumbfounded.

"You know it's not going to be easy, it never is with us Gilmores." Lorelai patted him warmly on the shoulder.

Rory rushed through town, the tears blinding her way. Seeing Jess looking at her the way he did sent her stomach in knots, banging on the familiar door she shook her arms to relieve the tension. Lane opened the door intending to shout whoever was banging her door, only to have the scowl leave her face when she saw the tears on her friends face.

Passing her a glass of water, Rory sipped quietly a crushed tissue held in her hand. Lane had learnt a long time ago with Rory, to let her mull in her teary moments.

"Jess is in town."

"Ah. But that's good isn't it?" Rory put down the glass.

"No it isn't, what's he doing here? It's his fault I'm here."

"Rory, I'm going to speak to you like your best friend when I say you're an idiot." Rory turned to Lane and stared at her.

"What?"

"Can you blame him for the way he acted? He sees you on the corner meeting you're ex boyfriend of two years, and when he questions you about it you go defensive. See it from his side."

"Are you and my mother in cahoots, that's exactly what she said." Dragging a nervous hand through her hair, she hiccupped. "God I've been an idiot haven't i? He's never going to forgive me."

Rory slipped from the couch onto the floor, her head resting on Lane's lap. Her tears flowing freely as she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN biggish chapter compared to the others, i have also finished this story so expect the end to be posted later this week**.** I love Rory/Jess !**

**�**

**�**

* * *

**�**

�

�

Lorelai stood in reception for the past ten minutes watching Jess, he hadn't moved from his position on the couch and it was unnerving her.

Jess barely lifted his head when he felt the couch dip beside him; Lorelai pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Jess, you're looking very Emo today." Lorelai smiled. "You know I think you should go out and get some fresh air, your starting to scare my guests."

Jess looked up finally and saw Matt and Cassie waiting by reception, moving to the edge of the couch he finally stood up. 

"I'll follow you down in a few minutes." Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief thankful that he had finally got up.

Rory slowly walked along the bridge, her hand moving across the railing. She saw the Willow tree off in the distance and slowly walked over, sitting behind the trunk of the tree she closed her eyes for a moment. 

"Rory was right, it's so beautiful here." Cassie breathed.

Matt placed his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder gently, Jess stayed a safe distance behind knowing he wasn't very good company today.

Rory listened to the current of the water splash upon the bank, the sun warm against her face. The leaves of the tree crinkled along with the breeze, her hair brushing tendrils across her face. Matt whispered in Cassie's ear, nodding she headed back up the path towards Lorelai. Matt stepped closer to Jess who stood near the bank of the river, quietly waiting.

"I know I'm going to get a deadpan look, but what the hell happened with you two?" Jess sighed and threw a stone into the water, watching it skim across the surface.

"I don't know, I was jealous I guess. Maybe we were never meant to live together too soon you know." 

"What do you mean?" Matt picked up a stone and watched it skim a few times before it disappeared.

"Rory's always been so independent, she knows what she wants and she goes out and gets it. Maybe this Logan thing was just a way to get away." 

"I've seen you guys, you love each other. After everything you're going to let her walk away." Matt looked at him, ready to smack him if he had to.

"I don't know what else to do; she won't even talk to me." 

Rory slowly opened her eyes and shifted against the trunk of the tree, it was then she recognized Jess's voice. 

"Okay so if she runs back to that rich guy, you're going to let her?" 

"That's the last thing I ever want, you know this is our tree." Jess smiled and touched the wood.

"Yeah?"

"This is where is really started to happen for us, I finally knew how much I wanted her and realized how much she wanted me back. But that's all shot to shit now." 

"Dude, this is not like you." Jess shrugged his shoulder and pushed himself away from the tree and walked away.

Matt leaned back against the tree with a sigh, he watched Jess walk back up the pathway until he disappeared. He turned suddenly when he heard a sound; he was pulled around to the other side of the tree. Rory let go of his collar and stood back.

"Hi, Matt." 

"Rory, I guess you heard the conversation?" 

"Pretty much."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Matt looked at her and noticed she was thinking. 

"Alright, here's what I need you to do." 

Lorelai watched her daughter getting ready; slipping on her shoes she stood back and looked at her reflection. Luke sat on the couch, his leather jacket draped across his arm. 

"How do you know it's going to work?" Rory stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother.

"It has to; it worked for you didn't it?" Lorelai smiled suddenly and looked at Luke on the couch. 

"Why do you want to go here?" Jess looked up in disgust.

"Because it's the only bar for 40 miles." Matt argued.

"Yeah and plus Kareoke night." Cassie pulled on his arm. 

Jess groaned but allowed himself to be pulled into the bar, as they entered Miss Patty was already belting out 'Hey Big Spender'. Jess sat on the stool at the bar, and looked at the man sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Ever since they started this stupid ritual, Lorelai insists we spend at least an hour in here. But then the rest of the town turns up and makes a mockery of themselves." Jess smirked at his Uncle's rant.

'And does it work?" 

"We'll see for yourself." Luke pointed to the stage to see Kirk holding the microphone in a rock pose.

Rory took a deep breath and pulled on the handle, entering the bar she saw Jess glance her way. Ignoring him she moved to the stage, smiling at the applause. Taking a deep breath she waits for the song to start, clearing her throat.

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Rory looked up slowly too see Jess's face only to notice he was staring right at her.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah, la peaceful melodys  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
_

_  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours_

Rory stretched out the last note and finally looked up again to see the crowd clapping; the one person she wanted to see was no longer there. Defeated Rory stepped from the stage and walked through the bar, Lorelai turned when she saw her daughters face, and Luke shrugged his shoulders.

Rory kissed her mother on the check, smiling encouragingly as she passed Matt and Cassie on the way out the bar. Pushing on the door she breathed in the night air, the cold suddenly numbing her face. 

She was pulled away from the entrance of the bar to the alley next door, all she could think of was no one would ever be murdered or kidnapped in a town like this. 

It was too dark to see her assailant that was until she felt his cold lips upon hers. It was then that everything change, she knew his lips anywhere or the way his hands held her tighter. Grabbing his face between her hands she pulled him closer looking into his dark gaze. 

"I want you to know I am yours, I always will be." Jess nodded dumbly eager to taste her lips again. "I don't want anyone else Jess." She rested her head against his, her breaths blowing against his cheek.

"Me either."

Rory's phone vibrated on the nightstand, she fumbled for it in the dark. Trying her best to open her eyes and look at the caller display.

Jess pulled her closer to his chest, his lips touching her neck softly.

"Who is it?" Rory sighed when she saw who it was.

"It's Logan; he probably wants an answer on the job." Jess opened his eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Okay do you want to take the job?" Rory nodded, Jess opened the phone.

"Hello." 

"Oh. Can I speak to Rory?" 

"Afraid not she's asleep now, she's such a wildcat." Rory sniggered behind his shoulder.

"Well can you tell her I called, Logan Huntzberger." Jess rotated his hand, gesturing that the caller was talking too much.

"Sure Hamburger, I got it." Jess closed the phone laughing, Rory trying her best to stifle the laugh that bubbled from her lips.

Rory carried her files as she left the conference room, making her way to her desk she picked up the ringing phone.

"Rory Gilmore."

"Now, that I have finally got a hold of you, without your secretary." Rory pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Logan, what do you want?"

"I want an answer Ace." Rory sat down on the chair at her desk.

"Okay, no." 

"Why?"

"Because, I have a good job here and I'm happy." Rory sighed and stared at the picture of her and Jess at Matt and Cassie's engagement party.

"I know you Rory, you love to travel. Think about it, New York, you'd be close to your mom and you'd have your own apartment."

"I said No!" Rory slammed the phone back down.

Rory was feeling the stress by the time she got home, walking into the kitchen she saw a note on the fridge that Jess was out and he would be back late. 

Grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge she sat on the couch and let the frustrated tears fall. Jess returned a couple of hours later to find Rory asleep on the couch, kneeling down in front of her he 

noticed the tracks on her face. Brushing the hair away from her cheek, she shifted slightly and opened her eyes. 

"What time is it?"

"It's after eleven." Rory sat up on the couch and yawned. 

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Rory pushed herself from the couch and slowly walked away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled and made her way to the bedroom, Jess worried that she was hiding something. 

Rory left for work early the next morning, and met Jude for coffee. Sitting across from each other Rory pushed her cup around with her fingers.

"I know you didn't ask me here to trade Styrofoam in silence." Rory smiled at Jude and held the cup in her hands.

"I have a problem." 

"Not the Jess thing again, I thought everything was good." 

"Yeah me and Jess are good, It's the ex boyfriend thing." 

The ex-boyfriend?" Jude looked up confused.

"Yeah, Logan Hunztberger." The cup fell slightly from Jude's grip.

"Hunztberger, like the newspaper?"

"The one and only, he offered me a job in New York at one of his father's newspapers. I said no, but he won't leave me alone."

"Right." Jude pulled her cell phone from her purse and handed it to Rory. "Call him, get him here." 

Rory looked at Jude; nodding her head she dialed Logan's cell phone.

"Logan it's me, we need to talk." 

Logan Huntzbeger, climbed out of his porch and closed the door, looking up at the small coffee shop he shook his head. He saw Rory sitting by the window, her head in a book. Watching her now, he knew he would never get over this girl. 

Rory took a deep breath and turned the page, she knew the moment Logan had parked outside. Passersby had stopped to see who would be stupid enough to leave a posh car parked on the street, and there he was standing by her table. 

"Rory."

"Logan." Rory pointed to the chair opposite."I asked you to come today, because I think you need to hear this in person." 

Logan sat back amused that she had planned a speech, waving the waitress over he smiled as he ordered a coffee.

"I'm happy here Logan, I love my job. I live in a great apartment, with a great boyfriend." 

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"I'm not trying to convince anyone, why won't you hear me?" Logan waited for the waitress to set his coffee down before walking away.

Jude watched from her seat at the counter, she could see Rory getting more and more upset with every passing moment. It wasn't until she saw jess enter the coffee shop, his shoulder bag strapped across his chest.

"Rory, you and I both know that you deserve more than this. That is why I'm giving you the opportunity to do something about it." 

"I don't need or want your favors, and I certainly don't want to move to New York." Logan leaned forward his thumb touching the tip of her finger.

"Just think you'll be near your family." Rory felt like she was hit with a lightning bolt, she sat back and watched as his smug grin faltered slightly.

"It was her wasn't it? She put you up to this. When are you both going to get the picture I love Jess, I'm staying here." Rory stood up from her seat, her voice causing a few people to look at her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, turning her head she noticed Jess standing next to her.

"Jess." He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat next to her. 

"Wow I feel real nostalgic, just like old times. Just you're on the sidelines now." He looked at Logan. "Now I know you're not trying to upset my girlfriend, just two old friends catching up."

"You got to admit it man, it won't be long before she finds something more interesting."

"Well if she does, that is her own decision. And not because you or her grandmother persuades her to, now you can take yourself in your designer loafers and hop back in your car."

"It's not too late Rory, You know where I am if you change your mind." 

"Good bye Logan." Rory settled herself against Jess's shoulder.

Logan stood up and threw a couple of bills on the table, turning he left the table.

"Oh by the way, someone jacked your car." Jess shouted after him, watching as Logan looked out of the window and ran out of the coffee shop. Jude moved from the counter and sat in the un-occupied seat.

"Well that was something." 

"You're telling me, I'm just glad it's over. But I have to make a quick phone call." 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN here you go another chapter, were moving closer to the end. Is it a bad thing that i've started on a sequel (eeek)**

* * *

Lorelia rang the doorbell at the grand estate of her parents in Hartford, her anger building with ever minute that she waited. The maid answered with a smile, only to have to expression fall to nervousness.

"Tell Mr and Mrs Gilmore, that their daughter is waiting in the sitting room." Lorelai walked into the sitting room ignoring the maid.

Emily Gilmore looked in the sitting room, and sat down followed by her husband Richard. 

"Lorelai, it isn't Friday?" 

"No it is not." Lorelei's leg began to shake and she placed her purse on her knee.

"Well to what do we owe this pleasure?" Richard sat back in his chair. 

"This is no pleasure I assure you, Did you or did you not send Logan to Philadelphia to break up Rory and Jess?" 

"What?" Richard looked over at Emily who remained stoic. 

"Logan went of his own accord; I merely mentioned where she was and what she was doing." Lorelai sighed deeply, her lips pressed in a fine line.

"When will you stop? This constant interfering has got to stop, Rory is hurt and angry. She's happy with Jess."

"You do not know what your daughter needs, why are you allowing her to date this man? What were you thinking Lorelai?" 

"What was I thinking? I was thinking I want my daughter to be happy, she is independent and big enough to make her own decisions." Lorelai stood up from the couch.

"Lorelai, please calm down." Richard as always, trying to be the mediator between his wife and daughter.

"Dad, this is the one time that is not going to work." 

"Oh grow up Lorelai, you're acting childish." Emily crossed her legs, her arms fixed firmly across her chest.

"Childish! Right well, let's prove that point. You are both officially un-invited to my wedding; I reserve all the rights to have no communication with the both of you. And if you ring Rory she will agree to the same thing." 

"You cannot do this Lorelai, she is my granddaughter." Emily cried shocked that her daughter had gone to such drastic measures. 

"I can and I will, you have forced this hand. So deal with it." Lorelai walked passed them both. 

"Lorelai, I did not know anything about this. Please don't be rash, please reconsider." Richard stepped towards her.

"Dad just call me tomorrow okay, Goodnight." Lorelai left the sitting room and slammed the front door.

"You silly woman, have you not realized what you have done." Richard spat, it would be a long time before he could even think of talking to his wife. 

"I knew Grandpa would have anything to do with this, what I don't understand is why?" Rory settled against his chest, as they both lay on the couch the phone resting under her chin.

"Oh hun, maybe because, she was never able to do it with me. I would have been either forced to marry your father, or some other Ivy League Neanderthal." 

"What a disappointment we are, here with our diner boys." Rory lifted her head to look at Jess, his eyes fixed on the television. "Anyway I have to go; I have Cassie's bachelorette party tonight."

"Explain to me why it's tonight?"

"Well Cassie has the idea; she wants to be fresh as a daisy on her wedding."

"And what's the point of that." Lorelai giggled into the phone. "Well have fun doll." Rory smiled and finished the call. 

Removing her seatbelt Rory turned to Jess, and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah, I'm parking the car at Matt's and we'll meet you after." He smiled and pulled her towards him kissing her softly.

Opening the door she ran across the street and into the bar, looking in his rear view mirror he noticed she left her purse on the back seat. Jess finally entered the bar 15 minutes later, following an argument with the burly doorman. As he walked into the bar he noticed the girlish screams of laughter, his gaze fell onto Cassie who was dressed in white with a veil on top of her head. Rory was facing the bar her head lowered as she grabbed the shot glass; she grabbed the lemon and sucked on the piece of fruit.

"Okay how many has she had?"

"She's catching up Jess, relax it's only 4 shots." Cassie laughed in his ear, as he moved towards Rory.

"Who's that? Look at those buns fresh from the bakery." Cassie turned to her friend who was smirking over her glass.

"Calm yourself Lori, he's very much taken." 

Rory turned from the bar to see Jess staring at her a smirk on his face, her purse held in his hands.

"Jess!" Rory rushed forward and flung her arms around his neck.

"It's only been 15 minutes and you're already wasted." 

"I know, so you're going to have to meet me later to make sure I get home safe." Grinning he kissed the tip of her nose, when he looked back into her face he noticed her wearing a frown.

"They're going to think I'm a prude." 

"Well we can't have that." He pulled her forward and she stumbled on her feet her lips attached to his, closing his eyes he ignored the whoops of delight. 

Jess sat at the bar and sipped the beer in front of him; Matt was sat next to him while the rest of the guys were busy being rowdy in the corner. Matt reached into the bowl of peanuts in front of him, when Jess held onto his wrist. Shaking his wrist Matt reluctantly let go, the peanuts falling onto the bar. 

"What?" 

"Never, touch peanuts from a bar." Matt looked at him. "Think about it." 

"Good thinking, so you saw the girls before you go here." Jess nodded and swallowed the rest of his beer.

"Yeah, Rory was a little drunk." Jess smirked. 

"So when are you going to ask her?" Jess looked at him annoyed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'll ask when were both ready." Matt grinned and slapped him on his back. 

Jess tried not to drink too much, after all he was the one who had to take Rory home. But now, looking at Matt he seemed, the least drunk even though it was his party. It had been Cassie's original idea to have a bachelor/bacherlotte party and to meet afterwards. 

Entering the bar Jess stood by the door, aware that the girlish screams had suddenly become a decimal louder. 

"Oh man, your girlfriend is wasted." Matt laughed as Jess covered his face with his hand. 

Walking further into the bar he was aware of the girls standing on the small stage, microphone in their hands as they sung. Jess sat at the bar and ordered a drink waiting for Matt, who was still laughing at the girls. Rory finished her drink and set it down before clearing her throat, she smiled at Cassie who started clapping. 

"I want to make a toast to my friend Cassie, who's getting married. Whoooo!" Rory looked up and saw Jess smirking at her. "Hey, that's Jess my boyfriend. Jess when are we going to get married?" 

Rory looked up her blue eyes asking him the question; she stumbled on her feet and hiccupped. "No we're not getting married, because I'm not wife material. Always working, always busy. And Jess is not the marrying kind." 

"She said it in front of everyone." Matt turned to Jess who was still staring at Rory, the muscle in his jaw clenching.

"She's drunk Matt; she doesn't know what she's saying." Matt stared at Jess not knowing why he was denying the fact that maybe Rory really did want to get married.

"My mom used to say, drunken men never tell lies." 

"Huh." Jess took a sip of his beer, before walking to the stage and catching Rory who was now giggling.

Matt walked over and kissed Cassie on the neck as she swayed in her seat to the music.

"Well what do you think of that outburst?" 

"I knew if I got her drunk, she would loosen up a bit." Matt leaned closer.

"You don't look very drunk?"

"Nah the girls were drinking tequila, I swapped my shot for water." Cassie grinned.

"What type of evil woman am I marrying?"

Jess held onto Rory's waist as he tried to maneuver the key in the lock, while her lips were firmly planted on his neck.

"Rory." She lifted her lips with a smack and looked at him. 

"Yes."

"You're drunk." Rory crinkled her brow and stood back slightly.

"You're observation skills astound me sometimes." Opening the door he closed it behind them, before throwing the keys on the coffee table. 

"Huh. You're sarcastic when you're drunk."

"Jess? Remember that first time in my hotel room?" Jess nodded silently, wondering where this conversation as going to.

"Yeah." Jess stepped closer.

"Well I love that we have great sex, and it's still like the first time we got together. Do you think it will always be this exciting?" Rory took off her shoes and wiggled her toes to reclaim the movement back in her feet.

"I like to think so, I'll watch you sometimes and it's like I have to have you all over again." Rory stepped closer her breath on his neck.

"And do you want me now?" Jess closed his eyes, feeling her lips move against his Adam's apple.

"You have no fucking idea."


	8. Chapter 8

**An , oh wow this story is slowly coming to a close now, only 2 more chapters sniff . I have also started a new fic which is reunion story because i love those, it is angsty. Set 2 years after the finale cos i love those kind of stories as well ,** **it's called Breaking Away.**

* * *

Rory groaned in her sleep, the moment the brain becomes functional from dreams to reality. Here head thrummed with pain and her stomach argued in agony, the ray of sunshine from the window tried to penetrate through her eyelids. In the distance she could hear a familiar voice, trying to ignore it was impossible.

"Rory?" Jess sang lightly in her ear, she lifted her hand to bat him away.

"I have officially left the land of the living." She muttered licking her dry lips.

"Come on, I have water and aspirin waiting for you." Rory cracked open her eyelids slowly, and began to focus on the deep brown gaze in front of her. She moved to sit up, and Jess handed her the glass of water and aspirin.

"I hate Cassie this morning; I think it was the tequila. But I love you for the aspirin." Placing the tablets in her mouth, she sipped the water and leaned her head back.

"Do you remember much from last night?"

"Not that much, I remember coming home. And we had sex in the kitchen." Jess grinned and playfully bit her earlobe.

"Yeah I can't look at that worktop, without smiling fondly." Rory groaned and hid under the sheets. 

'_Not wife material.'_

'_Not the marrying kind'_

Rory looked up suddenly from her desk and frowned, her breath caught in her throat. Throwing her head in her hands as memories of the forgotten bachelorette party came back to haunt her.

Jude placed a coffee at the end of her desk; Rory looked up when she smelled the aroma and smiled politely. 

"Looks like you need it."

"Yeah, listen do you ever have one of those drunken nights where you say things, and then the words reappear much later?" Jude smiled, her head bobbing in agreement. 

"Oh yeah, drunk flashbacks they're the worst. Why?" 

"I think I said something really stupid." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I tell you later. But first I need confirmation." Rory replied picking up the phone. 

Rory took a seat across from Cassie and smiled.

"From the look on your face, this is important." Cassie shifted in her seat.

"Yeah I need to ask you something if you remember, did I say anything important at the bachelorette party?" Cassie waved for a waitress.

"You said a lot of things Rory; you need to be a little specific." Rory stared at Cassie as she ordered a coffee.

"Okay, did I say anything about Jess?" 

"Oh that, yes you were very vocal. You asked him when you were getting married and that he wasn't the marrying kind." Rory groaned out loud and leaned her forehead on the cold table.

"This is bad."

"Why? Don't you think that you and Jess deserve to have a happy ever after?" Rory lifted her head and sat back as the waitress set the drinks down. 

"This is probably the wrong conversation to have with you, but is there such a thing as happily ever after? Jess was my second boyfriend; I wanted him to be my first in everything. I wanted Jess even when I was with someone else."

"I get that Rory; do you want to be married to him?" 

Rory sat back and contemplated the question. Did she want to be married? Did she want to be married to Jess?

"Yeah, I think I do." Cassie grinned over the brim of her cup her brown eyes dancing.

Rory opened the apartment door and grinned when Jude stood on the other side, a bottle of wine held firmly in her hand. 

"So where's Jess?"

"He's at the bookstore; they decided to try a late night opening, seems it was a popular decision." Rory poured the wine into the glasses, before setting the bottle back down on the table.

"So it's just us girls?" Jude asked sitting on the floor.

"Yes and were going to start with. Oh what is happening with you and Mike?" 

Jess turned the key in the lock and opened the door, noticing Jude lying on the couch asleep. Looking towards the kitchen he noticed the window was open leading to the fire escape, walking towards the window he poke his head outside.

Rory was sat on the fire escape with a coat wrapped around her shoulders, a glass of wine held lightly in her hands. 

"Hey." Jess climbed out on the fire escape and sat beside her. "Late night?" he pointed his thumb to the inside of the apartment.

"Yeah, she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago."

"What are you doing out here?" Rory set the glass by her feet with a sigh.

"Just, thinking." Jess nodded.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Jess touched the back of her hand holding her fingers in his own.

"No, I mean we had a few things in the past, but I think were good now. No interferences or doubts?" She raised her eyebrows questioning him.

"No doubts." He agreed and kissed her knuckle. "I love you; I don't think I tell you enough." Jess placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

"You don't tell me enough, but I know. I can see it. "She held on his neck with her hand and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"Now, tell me how much you love me?" Rory lifted her head and glanced at him.

"What did you get me?" Rory shifted.

"You are your mother, fine your order came today." Rory squealed and kissed him hard; sitting back she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Keep it down out there!"

Rory and Jess turned to see an elderly woman hanging out of the next window, looking annoyed.

"Sorry Mrs Bryant." Rory slapped Jess on the shoulder, picking up her glass she climbed back through the window. 

Rory spent the next few weeks arranging assignments, so that she could take a four day weekend for the wedding. Her days were filled with her workload, while her spare time was spent with Cassie helping her with the last of the arrangements.

The only time she saw Jess in those few weeks was either first thing at breakfast, or late at night when she was too exhausted to speak.

"I feel like I'm living with a roommate I never see." He muttered one morning.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I promised to help Cassie with the wedding." She apologized, biting into her toast.

"I know, I'm just being a jerk. I want you all to myself." He playfully bit her shoulder.

"The weddings next week and I don't have to be back at work till Wednesday." She winked.

"I'm going to hold you to that, and make sure your phone is switched off." He waved his fork in the air.

Rory slammed the trunk of the car and sat in the passenger seat, turning her head towards him as she buckled her seatbelt. 

"Alright, we have snacks and books." Rory ticked off the items with her fingers, as Jess pulled out on the street.

"Wait! Do we have the driving music?"

"I swear Rory, if you make me listen to that Jason Mraz album again I'm going to turn the car around now." Jess threatened. 

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not listening to The Clash again." Jess opened his mouth to object. "And that also means The Ramones, or The Sex Pistols." Jess turned onto the freeway and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Fine, we'll listen to silence then." 

Twenty minutes later Rory had fallen asleep against his shoulder, reaching into the CD draw he grabbed the CD and placed it in the player. Sounds of The Ramones playing quietly, accompanying him while his girlfriend's hair blew across his neck.

Stopping at a gas station, Rory went to use the bathroom. Coming out she noticed that Jess had fallen asleep, shifting him slightly, she slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Jess woke up a couple of hours later, his head resting against the co9ld glass of the passenger window. He shifted his head slightly to watch Rory sing to the radio. 

Her bobbed to the music, her hand tapping lightly against the steering wheel. Jess stared at her amused, never imagining how he could be with anyone else but her. 

Jess pulled up outside the Dragonfly and turned off the ignition, unbuckling his seat belt he touched Rory lightly on the shoulder. 

"Rory babe, were here." Rory breathed deeply and opened her eyes slowly, smiling she opened the door and climbed out stretching while Jess grabbed the bags from the trunk. 

Rory grabbed the bag from Jess's hand and entered the inn; the reception was busy with guests waiting to check in. Sookie stood at the reception desk with her back facing the entrance talking with Lorelai as they went over last minute preparations, Rory quietly walked to the reception desk and waited. 

"Excuse me, but do you call this service?" Sookie turned around and screamed her hands flapping in the air.

"Rory! Oh Lorelai look how grown up she looks?" Sookie grabbed Rory and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my baby has come home." Lorelai clapped before she tried to pry Sookie away from Rory 

Rory wrapped her arms around her mother and close her eyes, Lorelai sniffed loudly and smiled as she pulled away.

"You look good hun." Lorelai pointed out.

"Thanks." Rory placed her hands in her jean pockets.

"I can't wait to see Jess in a tux." Sookie breathed as she looked over at Jess standing off to the side.

"And that's a world of hell no; No one said anything about a tux, shirt and tie. Maybe the casual jacket." Jess held up his hands, his head shaking.

"Don't worry, I squared it with Cassie. Shirt and tie, as long as its blue." Rory's eyes glazed over a small faraway look on her face.

"Easy tiger." He muttered amused.

"Aw that's so sweet; they have a special 'you make me horny' color." Lorelai lifted her fingers in air quotes while Sookie giggled.

"Can we check in now?" Jess grumbled.

As it turned out, the number of guests that had arrived at the Dragonfly caused them to be overbooked, much to Lorelai's delight and Michel's annoyance.

A rehearsal dinner was arranged for that night, allowing everyone to get together. Lorelai arranged for the dining room to be secluded, instead of them travelling to Hartford like originally planned. Cassie leaned over to Rory who was sat next to her, whispering in her ear.

"I'm so thankful to your mom Rory, she's been amazing." 

"Well thank you, I'm sure she would love to hear it from you." 

"Oh no I can't, I can't formulate words at the moment. I'm way too nervous, my best friend Lucy was supposed to arrive tonight. But she's been delayed." Cassie's fork slipped from her fingers and hit the side of her plate.

"Don't worry, she'll make a grand entrance and you'll be kicking yourself for worrying." Smiling she sipped on her wine her glance searching for Jess.

Lorelai grabbed her jacket, and slipped her arms in while grabbing her keys from behind the reception desk.

"Lorelai?" Turning around she saw Jess standing awkwardly behind her.

"Yeah, everything okay?" She noticed his shoulders hunched, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh sure, you can walk me to my car." Jess opened the door for Lorelai and followed her outside.

Rory said goodnight to last remaining guests and decided to sit in the lounge, resting her head back she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the couch dip slightly beside her, grinning she turned her head.

"Took, you long enough." 

"Is that right?" Rory's eyes snapped open as she jumped in her seat.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry I thought you were Jess."

"That's okay, I get that all the time." Matt lifted his leg to sit sideways.

"So are you nervous?" Matt shook his head. 

"Me? Not really, I've been ready since college. Hey Cassie told me about your little conversation." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I think it's great. You know I've never seen Jess this happy, he's actually great to work with now. He really does love you, you can tell." 

"You know if someone was to tell me a year ago, I would be living in Philadelphia with Jess, I would have called them crazy. But now I couldn't imagine anything else." 

"I think it's time you crazy kids…" Matt looked up suddenly to Jess standing in front of them.

"Keeping my girlfriend company? Where's Cassie?" Matt sat forward as Jess sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Talking to her parents, I think she needs a break." Matt grumbled.

"How about we sneak a couple bottles of wine, and kidnap your bride?" matt grinned and turned to Jess.

"Have I told you, just how much I like your girlfriends way of thinking?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** **I thought i would split this last chapter into 2 parts because i'm sadistic like that lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and loved this story as much as i did. This story could also been extended into another follow up which i may still think about doing. I'm very much into the new story at the moment but we'll see... **

* * *

Rory grabbed the basket from her bedroom and placed the bottles of wine, telling Jess she would meet them in the square. Jess sat on the steps of the gazebo, his back resting against the railing. Cassie and Matt sat on the bench inside the gazebo murmuring affectionately, Jess looked up to see Rory appear her hands behind her back.

Kissing him on the cheek she stood back and brought her hands to the front, holding the blue basket in front of her. Jess pushed himself from the steps and looked at the basket.

"Hey what is that?" Matt asked from inside the gazebo.

"This is the famous basket that Jess bid on all those years ago." Rory held up the basket and examined the fake flowers that were still attached to the handle.

"I can't believe you still have it." 

"And just why would I get rid of it? I love this bag minus the tofu!" Rory turned the handle causing it to spin in her hand.

"Tofu! You did not bring that with you, did you?" Rory pinched his cheek and climbed the stairs into the gazebo.

"Here's to the nuptials tomorrow." Rory raised her plastic cup, and stopped before drinking when a light shone on her face.

"Rory Gilmore! What are you doing out here?" Rory turned around to see Taylor, dressed in pajamas holding a large flash light.

"Hey Taylor, were just taking a breather. These are my friends Matt and Cassie, they're getting married tomorrow." Taylor waved his flash light illuminating each person's face. 

"Jess Mariano. You're still with this ruffian Rory?" Matt snorted and covered his smirk with his hand. "Well maybe seeing that you two are to be married tomorrow, you should call it a night." 

Rory nodded causing everyone else to shake their head, Taylor sighed and turned off his flashlight and walked away. 

"You know he never forgave you for that fake murder." Rory hit him on the shoulder.

"You know I've just had an idea." Jess grinned grabbing the basket, the others following him. 

He's going to know who it was Jess." Rory stood back covering her mouth.

"Do you think he'll fall for it?" Jess stood back and admired his handiwork.

"I think this town, is going to kick you out with their torches flaming." Cassie laughed and took a sip of wine for the bottle. 

Taylor strolled along the sidewalk, he surprisingly in a good mood today. 

"Taylor, I'm so glad you're okay." Kirk hugged him, shaking him off and stepped away from him.

Walking across the street towards his supermarket, he noticed a crowd of people outside. Pushing his way through thinking he was going to have a very productive day, he stood in front of the door and stared at the window. 

Rows of flowers resting against the sidewalk outside his shop, with cards of sympathy attached.

'Local owner goes missing after refusal to sell superglue on the premises' a large picture of Taylor was plastered to the window. 

"Oh you're okay Taylor, I got the call this morning. " Babette patted his back.

"You know there wasn't an official report Taylor; I'm going to have to ask you for a statement?" The officer pulled out their notepad.

"That, damn kid." Rory stood on the sidewalk watching as the crowd grew bigger, and Taylor gestured widely. Grinning she crossed the street and made her way to the diner.

"Hey, Luke." He looked up from his receipts.

"Hey Rory, What can I get you?"

"A coffee and a tea to go, and throw a couple of muffins." Luke nodded and grabbed two to go cups.

"I guess I'm going to have Taylor shouting at me later?" Luke pointed towards the window, watching as Taylor shouted outside. 

"It was a kind of joint effort, see you later." Rory grinned as looked her suspiciously.

Rory shut the door behind her and Jess was already sat up in bed, passing him the tea she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"So, anything new in town?" Jess bit into the muffin Rory had passed him.

"No, apart from Taylor. He's spitting mad.." Jess smirked and sipped on his tea. 

A banging at the door startled them both, Rory rushed towards the door to open it. Matt burst through the door and began to pace in front of the bed, Rory looked at Jess worried. 

"Everything's a mess." 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's Cassie, she won't stop crying. She won't see me; can you try and find out what's wrong Rory?" Rory frowned and touched his arm leaving the room.

It didn't take long for Rory to find the bridal room; she could hear the sobbing from the end of the corridor, knocking on the door she was pulled in through the door when she announced herself. Cassie was sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a bathrobe. Her head buried in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rory sat next to her on the bed and looked up at her mother, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. 

"Ruined! The weddings ruined." Cassie lifted her head long enough to speak, Rory looked up when Cassie's mother stopped and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Lucy isn't coming, something about unable to get a connecting flight. I always thought she was the wrong choice." 

"Mother please, what am I going to do?" 

"Well can't someone else step in your friends place?" Rory asked.

"What about Rory?" Cassie looked up at her mother and then at Rory who began shaking her head.

"That's a great idea, you'll do it won't you Rory?" Rory felt cornered, she rubbed her forehead clearly agitated.

"Don't you want to choose someone that you've known longer?" Cassie turned to face Rory and pulled on the bottom of her bathrobe. 

"Rory you've helped me with this wedding from the start, I would be honored if you were up there with me." 

"Well when you say it like that." Rory grinned, as Cassie grabbed her hand. 

Rory rushed down the corridor and back to her room, pushing on the door she noticed matt was still sat in the same spot she him last. He looked up suddenly when he noticed her standing in the room.

"Lucy's not coming." Rory breathed quickly, snatching her makeup bag from the top of the dresser.

"What! Why?" Matt stood up and scratched his head.

"Who's Lucy?" Jess stood up and noticed Rory running around collecting her things. 

"Something, about missing a connecting flight."

"Who's Lucy?" Matt and Rory turned around suddenly and looked at Jess who had just raised his voice. 

"Lucy is Cassie's maid of honor and best friend." Matt explained. 

"So I am to take her place, its lucky she's the same dress size as me." Rory grabbed the comb from the nightstand and tucked it under her arm." What's that saying, always a bridesmaid never a bride?" Rory laughed it off and kissed Jess hurriedly on the cheek.

Rory placed the last pin in Cassie's hair and stood back, smiling Cassie's touched her hair softly. Moving from the chair she stood up, and stood back next to Rory.

"You look perfect." 

"Thank you although, I feel I have competition standing next to you." 

Rory grinned and looked at her floor length blue dress, the wide straps hanging from her shoulders. What made it more surprising was that the color matched her eyes perfectly; Rory's hair was pinned up with wisps and tendrils framing her face. 

""No, everyone is going to be looking at the bride today." Rory grabbed the veil from the box on the bed and placed it over Cassie's head.

"All done, I'm going to check on everything downstairs. Make sure Matt is not panicking." Rory left the room and made her way downstairs.

Lorelai walked through reception, making sure of every last detail before the bridal party made their way to the Independence grounds. Passing the staircase her gaze went to the top of the stairs and watched her daughter, walk down towards her. 

"Rory, my god you look beautiful." 

"Thanks, Cassie's friend didn't turn up so I filled in as maid of honor." Lorelai nodded she heard the problem when she walked into the Dragon Fly in the morning only to realize it was already worked out. 

"Go on give me a twirl." Rory giggled and turned around slowly. 

"I didn't realize it was so low in the back." Lorelai mused.

Jess and Matt entered through the entrance and stood in the foyer looking at Rory, who was still talking to her mother. 

"Rory!" matt whistled and slapped Jess on the back and winked at him. Rory and Jess stared at each other no words were exchanged as he looked into her face, Matt and Lorelai felt a little uncomfortable and moved away.

"You look amazing." Jess took hold of her hand and kissed across her knuckles.

"So do you, very James Bond." Jess looked down at his tuxedo and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, best man has to look the part." Rory smoothed down the material of his jacket.

"So it looks like you're walking me down the aisle?" Jess looked up into her face, her blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"As if, I would let anyone else. Listen, Rory…." His mouth opened but he found he couldn't say the words.

"Rory, Can you check this for me?" Rory turned to see Cassie's mother beckoning her with her hand. Jess watched her walk away and cursed himself for not saying anything. 

Mia had been very gracious in allowing them to use the grounds for the wedding; the buying market wasn't interested in a country inn. White seats were lined up in rows, a white archway decorated with blue and white flowers. The view was breathtaking, grounds of green surrounded by the lake that ran alongside the town of Star's Hollow, a large Willow tree causing enough shade against the warm sun. 

Rory and Jess stood on the steps of the bridge ready to accompany each other down the aisle; Rory took a deep breath and waited for the wedding march to start.

"I love you." Rory looked over at Jess, noticing that he looked nervous.

"I love you too." The music started and Jess grabbed her hand, as they walked down the aisle and towards the reverend.

The ceremony was short and simple, just the way Cassie had wanted it. Jess couldn't remember the ceremony he had spent too much time staring at his girlfriend, and was even nudged by his friend when he handed the rings over. Rory smiled as she stood watching the couple, the way they stared at each other while they said their vows. They shared their first kiss as man and wife and Rory clapped along with the rest of the guests. The photographer set up his camera by the bank of the river, ready to take candid shots of the wedding couple and their guests.

RR


	10. Chapter 10

**AN aw sniff it's here the end of this chapter to the series, and to all those that reviewed thank you so much.**

* * *

Jess grabbed Rory by the hand and pulled her towards the tree, her back leaned against the bark as his finger glided across her cheek.

"Do you know how beautiful you look today?"

"No I didn't, but I won't get tired of you telling me today." She smiled against his palm.

"Well I will say it, and I will say it every day until were old if you want me to?" Rory stared into those brown eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen before. "Rory I…"

"Group pictures everyone, maid of honor, best man?" The photographer clapped his hands; Rory smiled apologetically and pushed herself away from the tree. 

Weather permitted on this day and the pictures and reception were taken outside, instead of inside like originally planned. A makeshift dance floor was created on the grass, while the live band was set off to the side. Rory excused herself and wandered over to where her mother and Sookie were standing, they both were placing glasses of champagne on the table.

"Hey mom, Sookie the food looks amazing." Lorelai rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks, but you're a little biased I think." 

"Biased. Look at the cake Sookie." Rory pointed to the six tier cake in the middle of the table, white icing decorated with blue and green flowers.

"The cake is pretty awesome." Lorelai agreed, Sookie grinned and adjusted the salmon puffs on the tray, while Rory and Lorelai shared a look. 

"Yeah it guess it is, so how is the maid of honor?" Sookie rubbed her hands on her apron.

"Great, everything's amazing, only Jess is acting really weird. He's really quiet and when he says anything we get interrupted and he shuts right up. Anyway I better get back." Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and walked away.

"Poor Jess, do you think he'll ask her today?" Sookie pouted as she watched Jess standing off to the side his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Let's hope so hun." 

Rory took her seat next to Jess at the top table and took the glass of champagne, sipping it silently before she set the glass back down. Jess cleared his throat and looked away when Rory turned to him, brushing his hair away from his face. 

"Your very quiet today Jess, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, everything's just fine." Jess pulled on his collar, wishing he could take the monkey suit off." Actually no, I need to ask you something." 

Rory turned back to face him, waiting for him to speak. She was tapped on her shoulder, turning to face Cassie she leaned closer.

"Dude, the speeches."Matt whispered loudly over the table, Jess dropped his head and his fork clattered onto his plate.

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered loudly enough for Matt to hear. "Excuse me, Ladies and gentlemen."Jess waited for the murmuring of the guests to become quiet before he spoke, taking a sip of the water in front of him. 

"I haven't known Matt that long, not as much as his other friends. Who might I add was very eager to tell me about his admiration for farmyard animals." Cassie laughed and Matt turned red as the other guests laughed including a raucous laughter from his friends.

"But today, is the day two people, shared with their family and friends that they have found their soul mate. Want to share one of my favorite sonnets from William Shakespeare.

Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds, 

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! It is an ever-fixed mark 

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

I myself didn't believe in love or that there was a force so strong, that connected you to another person. But obviously I was stupid enough not to realize that she was in front of me all along." Rory dropped her head when Jess looked directly at her, the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"So I want you all to join me in congratulating them, to Matt and Cassie!" Jess finally raised his glass and all the guest stood and congratulated the couple.

Rory laughed as she twirled around the dance floor, by the father of the bride. Jess stared at them from his seat, there she was her eyes smiling every so often glancing up at him.

"Come on Jess, dance with me?" Cassie tapped him on the shoulder, smirking he pushed his chair back and led the bride to the dance floor. 

"I'm going to warn you now Cass, I can't dance." Jess said grabbing her hand.

"Just as long, as you don't stand on my toes." Cassie held onto his shoulder as they moved around the dance floor. 

Cassie twirled on the spot and landed in front of her father, and Rory moved towards Jess and into his arms. 

"You know that was a lovely speech, you recited my favorite poem." Rory held him closer.

"I know it was mine too." Rory turned her head to see Cassie being handed over to Matt.

"They look happy don't they?" Rory turned back round to face Jess. 

"Yeah they do." Jess suddenly grabbed Rory by the hand and pulled her off the dance floor, he didn't stop until they were under the tree. 

"Rory!" they both to see Lorelai jogging towards them carrying Rory's cell phone.

"Your cell phone keeps ringing; a girl called Jude wants to speak to you." Rory took the phone from her mother and stepped away.

"So how's it going?" Lorelai tapped his arm.

"It's not." Jess replied fingering the velvet box that was still hidden in his pocket, Rory closed the phone and walked towards them.

"I had an assignment due on Wednesday and they need it this weekend, luckily I already finished it. So I said I will fax it over after the wedding." Jess nodded and thrust his hands into his pockets; Lorelai sighed and left them walking back to the party.

Jess stepped away from Rory and stood by the bank of the river, Rory followed him her heels sticking in the ground with every step. Rory let out a yelp as she stepped and her ankle shifted, Jess turned around and grabbed her by the elbow to stop her from falling.

"I'm a klutz today." 

"You only tripped once." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, I was glad you were there to catch me." 

"Rory, I don't if you noticed but I've been trying to talk to you. To, ask you something."

"Oh?" Rory followed his movement of his hand as he reached into his pocket.

Pulling out the black velvet box, he slowly opened the lid. Rory gasped as she looked at the platinum band, with three diamonds that shone in the sunlight. She looked into his face as he took a deep breath, she had thought of this moment and now it was here she wanted to every little detail.

"Rory, I never have the right words to explain exactly how I feel. I just know I want all of you. Will you marry me?" Jess exhaled slowly waiting as she stared at the ring.

Rory glanced at the ring to his face, her heart beating erratically. The blood pumped through her body, the sound humming in her ears. That's when she felt the tapping on her shoulder, turning her head she saw one of the bridesmaids standing behind her. She turned back and opened her mouth to say something, anything. But no words would come, her throat felt tight. Rory felt herself being pulled away and back towards the bridge, Jess stood still and closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. 

Rory's feet felt heavy against the grass, every step was heavier than the last. Jess had just proposed and she hadn't said anything, her mind was screaming at her to say yes, but her voice had lost all of its energy.

Standing in front of the crowd of guests, she noticed Cassie carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a microphone. Clearing her throat she moved the veil back over her shoulder. 

"Firstly I want to thank everyone for attending today, and sharing our day. I want to also make a special mention to Rory, who was kind of the driving force of this wedding. And even graciously, stepped in as my maid of honor." Rory smiled politely as she was patted on the back. "So Rory can you come up here?"

Cassie grinned and made her way through the dance floor and to the front where Cassie was stood. Kissing Cassie on the cheek, as she accepted the flowers, standing in front of the microphone. 

"Thank you to Cassie and Matt, I feel really honored to share this day with you. This place is very sentimental to me; I spent many of my teenage years watching people spend their wedding here." 

Jess moved slowly through the crowd and stood at the front, his eyes fixed firmly on Rory. She looked up and saw him there; she could feel everyone watching her as she halted.

"Yes." The one word echoed through the microphone and Jess stood very still, Cassie watched the two of them and placed her hand on her chest.

"Jess, I said yes." Cassie watched as the smile split Jess's face in two. 

"Matt, he did it. He asked her." Cassie clapped her hands together as Matt rushed to the side of the dance floor and stood next to his wife. 

Jess rushed across the dance floor and gathered Rory into his arms and kissed her, the flowers crushed between them. Grabbing the box from his pocket, he took the ring with shaking fingers and placed it on her finger. Lorelai placed an arm around Sookie who was now crying, Lorelai watched them kiss, and she thought she had never seen her daughter so happy.

Rory sat under the Willow tree, Jess's head resting on her lap as they both watched the early evening sun reflect against the water. Sighing contentedly Rory lifted her finger, mesmerized by the kaleidoscope of colors shine against her ring. 

"Still getting used to it?" Rory looked down at Jess who was staring up at her.

"Yeah, who knew you had romantic sensibilities." Jess frowned and sat up, his thumb touching her finger.

"Can we please leave the Austen references alone?" 

"Why? We are so like Persuasion." 

"Rory." Jess stood up and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You're like, Colonel Brandon and Captain Wentworth all in one." She stood up and stepped forward, as he stepped back. 

"Colonel Brandon! Are you serious? He didn't motivate himself, and watched her fall in love with someone else." Jess fumed, taking another step back.

"Yes, but it shows it was worth the wait he got the girl, and Willoughby had to live out his days married to someone he despised." Jess smirked as she gave him a shy look, he reached for her hand and she stepped into his embrace.

"Okay so it doesn't sound that bad." Kissing her on the lips as they headed back to the party. 


End file.
